De Ilusiones, Confusiones y Elecciones
by muminSarita
Summary: Te contaré la historia sobre una chica llena de ilusiones, un muchacho confundido y las decisiones que nos trajeron a este momento. Valiente Ron, ni los nargles van a separarnos ya.


¡Saludos! Traigo un fic para el reto "Hagamos el amor y no la guerra" del primer Runa fest del joven grupo de Facebook "Runa: Loony love".

Es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja y estoy contenta, espero que les guste.

**-o-O-o-**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**De Ilusiones Confusiones y Elecciones. **

_**Un fic de Ron y Luna.**_

**-O-O-**

Quisiera contarte una historia de amor épico, de esas que pasan por generaciones sin perder su capacidad de robarnos el corazón, que sin importar cuántas veces se las lea, siguen dejándote atontado por las emociones despertadas. Quisiera que nuestra historia fuera así de brillante, que sobresaliera de entre tantas otras, que pudiera decirse "esa chica fue su guía, su salvación, su perdición, su gloria, su juicio, apocalipsis y redención" y que los oyentes suspiraran.

Pero en realidad es una historia sencilla, salvo por algunas confusiones.

Y por más que tratara de adornarla, no resultaría.

Porque nuestra historia no es más compleja que una tarde de verano llena de ilusiones. Hace ya muchos veranos.

**-RL-**

Era el verano de 1997, uno de los más tristes y oscuros de la historia. Estábamos de vuelta en casa después del ataque de Hogwarts y el ambiente no podía sentirse más tenso.

Yo acudía continuamente a tu casa, allí no sólo estaba mi mejor amiga, sino que podía estar al tanto de las noticias que sólo tu familia conocía. Era un ambiente raro: por un lado las conspiraciones, los planes para llevar a Harry, los interminables silencios de Ginny cuando se mencionaba la torre de Astronomía; por el otro Fleur y Bill, la próxima fiesta, las flores, la ilusión que flotaba por las habitaciones cada vez que ellos entraban.

Ni siquiera soy capaz de precisar el momento en que dejaste de ser "Ron el hermano de Ginny" ó "Ron el amigo de Harry"… un personaje más de la casa y pasaste a ser "Ron". Mí Ron.

Recuerdo vagamente la sonrisa que me ponían los gemelos si me encontraban en el pasillo, la que gritaba "sabemos algo que tú no", pero no me parecía tan rara. Recuerdo a Ginny dejándonos solos en algún desayuno y la mirada condescendiente que me daba a veces tu padre. Nada de eso me pasaba desapercibido, aunque no supiera a qué se debían sus gestos.

Hasta que yo sola me di cuenta que me gustaba como me mirabas o cómo no me mirabas a propósito. Ponías una cara tan boba cuando yo te sonreía de vuelta, que un día simplemente me descubrí a mí misma esperando con la boca crispada a que me miraras. Te sonrojabas un poco y fingías una tranquilidad que no te salía. Me encantaban esos momentos.

Luego supe que a eso le llamaban enamoramiento. Era de eso de lo que tanto había oído hablar a otras personas por los pasillos sin entender nada. ¡Era tan simple como eso! ¡Estábamos enamorados!

Luego pasaron un montón de cosas. Y en todas ellas, la misma dualidad extraña, que nos acompañó durante el verano.

Trajeron a casa a Harry a salvo, pero se perdieron vidas a cambio. Voy a extrañar por siempre al profesor Alastor, aunque a veces fuera exagerado, me inspiraba seguridad.

Hermione también llegó a tu casa, Ginny estuvo menos callada, como si su presencia le recordara que había asuntos más importantes que sus pasiones complicadas; pero de pronto tú también tenías menos tiempo para perderlo en sonreírme bobamente.

Los preparativos de la boda siguieron, y la mayor parte fue preciosa, mi padre y yo disfrutamos de lo lindo. Pero la noche terminó con tu irremediable ausencia, estabas de pronto lejano y perdido para mí.

Pero antes de eso me besaste.

Mi perdición y mi gloria.

Los recuerdos me superaron los días siguientes. Oraba porque volvieras a salvo, añoraba el retorno de tu sonrisa boba, esa que tuviste tanto rato después de besarme. Pero también me invadía una angustia desconocida hasta ese momento al pensar que estabas tan cerca de Hermione, porque ella te quería de la misma forma que yo, se le notaba; yo la quería mucho como amiga, pero pensarla cerca de ti, pensar en ti mirándola a la expectativa de su sonrisa, eso me hacía mal.

Ginny sonrió cuando se lo conté.

- No creo que este pasando nada entre ellos -Fue todo lo que me dijo-. Con todos los peligros, los mortífagos… no. Es mejor no embrollarse con eso, simplemente oremos para que vuelvan de una pieza… de donde quiera que estén.

Eso fue en el camino a Hogwarts ese año. El verano de contradicciones se nos había terminado.

Y vino el otoño.

Fue duro. Fui valiente por Ginny, porque ella lo era, porque siempre estaba cuidando de los demás y alguien tenía que cuidar de ella, Neville y yo nos dimos esa tarea.

Neville se enamoró de ella. O quizá lo estaba desde antes y como yo no sabía nada de ese tema no lo comprendí hasta ese punto.

Y aunque él sabía que tu hermana nunca iba a llegar a corresponderlo, eclipsado por la imagen de Harry; Neville cuidó de Ginny de la forma en que me hubiera gustado tener oportunidad de cuidar de ti: la acompañaba a clases, se aseguraba de que desayunara todos los días de que tomara suficiente agua, le mantenía una mano encima cada vez que ella amenazaba con meterse en problemas por culpa de su ímpetu y por las noches, en sus insomnios, sé que sentó a su lado en la sala común de Gryffindor durante minutos infinitos a contemplar el crepitar de las llamas.

Nos ayudamos los tres.

Y a pesar de nuestros planes fallidos por ayudarlos, a Harry, a Hermione y a ti, sobrevivimos al otoño.

Pase el invierno como rehén de mortífagos. No hay mucho que quiera añadir.

Ustedes me rescataron. Y fuimos a casa de Bill y Fleur.

Ellos esperaban casi tanto como yo que algo bueno saldría de nuestro reencuentro.

- Estoy confundido –me dijiste para mi desilusión-, Hermione…

No quise escuchar más. Pero tuve qué.

- No me malinterpretes: te he extrañado ¡No tienes idea cómo! No sabes lo mal que lo pasé al saber que los mortífagos te tenían ¡ha sido terrible! Y Hermione me acompañó… es que… tengo que pensarlo…

- Sí –dije por no parecer idiota, no es que me importara, pero me importaba -. Sí, lo entiendo. Piensa qué quieres y me lo dices…

No tuve oportunidad de estar mucho tiempo con ustedes después de eso. Los tres tenían su misión, sus planes. Yo comencé a pasar el tiempo con Dean, nos hicimos buenos amigos.

Y sé que Fleur no quería hacerme daño cuando me preguntó si algo estaba pasando y confeso que nos había visto en su boda. Pero su pregunta, ese simple "¿Qué ha pasado contigo y Ron?" me dejo helada, no tenía una respuesta. No podía, no quería decir "nada, ha sido la imaginación de todos" pero tampoco podía admitir de la forma en que me hubiera gustado, que todo había vuelto cuando con sólo verte, que me parecía que tu rostro era igual de tonto cuando llegábamos a encontrarnos, que me encantaba la expresión de tus ojos si me los topaba, que me desvelaba el mero hecho de saber que volvías a dormir a unos pasos de mí. Porque tú no sabías lo que querías y habría sido terrible decir todo eso en voz alta y que al final no me escogieras.

Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso. Lo entendía.

Así que espere.

Dean y yo nos ayudamos a practicar hechizos, nos hicimos amigos, supongo. Así supe que para variar, él también seguía enamorado de Ginny, también supe que no era buena idea si los corazones rotos se juntaban, acaba ganándoles la tristeza y se vuelve deprimente la cosa. Y yo no quería sentirme así. Le había prometido a la propia Ginny que no iba a dejarme derrotar, que fueran como fueran nuestras circunstancias seguiríamos el valiente ejemplo de Harry, que arriesgaríamos lo que fuera necesario por el bien de quienes queríamos.

Quise entonces creer que debía dejarte completar tu misión con Harry y Hermione y nada más. Una parte de mí, se mantenía viva a fuerza de creer que lo hacías por mí tanto como Harry por Ginny, que querías protegerme.

Cuando volví a verte, a nada del inicio de la batalla, apenas y fui capaz de abrazarte.

Te pedí que te cuidaras y me abrazaste con fuerza, mis pies dejaron el suelo mientras tus brazos aferraban mi cintura y tus labios rosaban apenas mi frente.

Me fui con Harry por "petición" de Ginny para ayudarlo a encontrar la diadema de Ravenclaw.

Cuando volví a encontrarme contigo, a quien sujetaban tus fuertes brazos era a Hermione. Y tus labios, esos que por tanto había añorado volver a sentir, se encontraban sobre los suyos.

Neville trato de consolarme.

Dean hizo también su intento.

Ginny incluso me pidió una disculpa por haber alentado mis esperanzas.

Yo sabía que nadie podía remediarlo. Habías escogido y ya estaba.

En la lucha me encontré hombro con hombro con Hermione y cuidamos una de la otra. No era su culpa quererte. Y tampoco lo era el ser correspondida. Así se habían dado las cosas.

Ya estaba.

Y de nuevo vino el verano.

Nuestra guerra, la del mundo mágico, había terminado.

Había triunfado el amor.

**-RL-**

Ginny volvió a servir de inspiración a quienes la rodeaban en los días que siguieron.

Pasamos muchos días limpiando entre los escombros de Hogwarts, llorando a los amigos muertos, sin que de ninguna forma pudiera llenarnos la alegría de la victoria. Aquello simplemente no lo era, no había sido todo ganar y las personas perdidas, dolían en lo más profundo.

Pero como dije, Ginny nos inspiró, fue ella la primera en seguir adelante después de la guerra: supongo que un día simplemente se cansó de la situación en la que estaba, arrumbó la roca que había estado haciendo levitar para quitarla de un paso y se acercó a Neville como un rayo.

- ¿Mataste a la serpiente de Voldemort y no tienes el valor de hablarme más? –le gritó a mitad del patio que estábamos despejando-. ¿En serio?

Neville no respondió nada, no hizo sino mirarla fijamente. Apostaría incluso a que dejo de respirar.

- No puedes jugar así conmigo, Nev… -Ginny había bajado el tono de voz, pero aún podíamos escucharla todos los que estábamos ahí-. No puedes declararme amor un día y desentenderte como si tal después.

- Creí que no sobreviviría a la batalla –murmuró él con el rostro en tono cereza -. Quería que lo supieras… pero no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio, Ginny. Yo…

- Yo también te quiero, Nev.

- Pero…

- Sin pero.

Neville se olvidó que momentos antes estaba ordenando las ramas de un pobre árbol que había sufrido los estragos de muchas maldiciones, una de esas ramas le arañó el rostro cuando volvió a caerse y a él no podía haberle importado menos.

- ¿Dejaste de quererme cuando terminó la batalla? –preguntó Ginny tranquilamente, pero Dean, Romilda, tú y yo estábamos demasiado atentos a aquello como para no haberla escuchado.

-Harry regresó –soltó Neville, no sonó como un reproche sino como una observación. Como si Ginny requiriera el recordatorio.

Había estado evitando mirarte toda la tarde pero al escuchar eso, fue instintivo buscar tu rostro porque Harry no había vuelto sólo. Estabas tan sorprendido como los demás por la abrupta declaración de tu hermana.

- Y me alegra – respondió ella, su mismo tono calmado-. Pero tú…

- Yo no podría dejar de quererte –se envalentonó Neville-. Ahora sé que…

Y tu valiente hermana cortó su réplica dando los pasos necesarios para besarlo.

Fuiste el primero en sonreír, te vi.

Le hiciste varias señales de advertencia a Neville, pero tu sonrisa era enorme. No te había visto sonreír así en mucho tiempo. Y me encantó.

Me descubrí otra vez embobada por tu sonrisa.

Hasta que me di cuenta que me mirabas fijamente y no se quitaba el gesto de tu rostro.

Naturalmente, desaparecí corriendo de aquel patio. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Hermione y tú ya se habían paseado de la mano por doquier y me había tomado muchos días hacerme a la idea. No podía arriesgarme a que me miraras de esa manera, no era justo que volvieras a despertar todo lo que había querido extinguir tanto.

Dean fue quien me siguió. Pero su intento por consolarme no dio ningún resultado. Por supuesto, él estaba casi tan mal como yo.

**-RL-**

El inicio del ciclo escolar nuevo, fue tan contradictorio como toda esta historia.

Neville y Ginny estaban felices, sé que ella va a extrañar por siempre al hermano que perdió en la guerra, pero poco a poco, con el apoyo de Nev, volvió a ser la que despertaba sonriendo. Él cuido de su alegría tanto como había cuidado de su tristeza y ella encontró al fin al hombre dispuesto a aceptar y amar cada una de sus locas pasiones; fuerte por y para ella, Neville había ido reemplazando la mítica figura de héroe de Harry por un caballero de armadura brillante, tangible, sólido y lo más importante, enamorado como loco de ella.

Hermione y yo volvimos al colegio.

Tú no lo hiciste.

Y yo sabía de sus discusiones, cada vez más frecuentes. Y sabía por Ginny que preguntabas por mí cuando le escribías. Pero nada de eso me servía. Lo dicho, no me habías escogido a mí.

Hablamos un poco en la navidad siguiente. Cuando me atreví a pedirte que dejaras de mirarme y sonreírme como lo hacías. Me soltaste que te habías equivocado, que veías a Ginny y no sabías decir si tú eras feliz, que tal vez estarías mejor sí te quedabas por tu cuenta como Harry, que Hermione y tú siempre peleaban, que pensabas en mí… hablando de contradicciones.

Y vuelta al cuento de la confusión.

Hermione pasó las fiestas como huésped de tus padres.

Volvió al colegio contentísima. Ella no había sabido nada de mi absurdo enamoramiento contigo así que tampoco era su intención hacerme daño contándome que se había reconciliado contigo en Nochevieja y habían acordado no discutir más.

Me rompió el corazón, inesperadamente. Porque yo había tratado de olvidarte, pero aun así, escucharlo de ella me rebasaba.

- No es como tú crees –te defendió Ginny-. Ron es idiota si no se da cuenta que las cosas con Hermione nunca van a cambiar.

- La escogió, está bien –dije sin mucho ánimo -. Ellos a lo suyo y yo a mis nargles.

- Ron idiota.

Me encogí de hombros.

- No está en mis manos, Ginny.

- Lo sé, es que es idiota. Tiene miedo de lo que dirán mis padres si pierde algo tan flamante como Hermione. ¡Por Merlín! – me dijo indignada.

- No quiero volver a pasar por esto, Ginny. No quiero.

- No te rindas, Luna.

- No me rindo… pero es que los dos son mis amigos.

- Las dos son mis amigas y Ron mi hermano ¿y eso qué? Quiero que los 3 sean felices.

- Ellos lo son. Y yo también.

- Mentira, los tres sufren por la estupidez de Ron.

- Y no está en mis manos – volví a decir.

Y cómo hubiera querido que lo estuviera.

**-RL-**

Salí con Dean el día de los enamorados. Lo pasamos bien, pero fue más que evidente que nuestras soledades no se complementaban. Quedamos como buenos amigos.

Traté de volver a la normalidad en los meses siguientes, no era nada fácil, Ron. Vete a saber cómo, Hermione y tú se las ingeniaban para pelearse sin verse siquiera, yo siempre sabía cuándo algo pasaba aunque ella trataba de negarlo, pero simplemente no era la misma.

Aun así, seguían siendo pareja. Y yo tenía que respetar eso.

Volví a verlos juntos en la final de quiditch que Gryffindor, con Ginny de capitana, se disputó con Slytherin. Estaban tensos, aunque Hermione trataba de disimularlo.

Gryffindor ganó luego de 4 extraordinarias horas de partido.

No sé quién parecía más agotado para entonces, entre los jugadores que acababan de dejarse todo en el estadio y ustedes, que parecían haberse estado cargando el mundo encima esas eternas cuatro horas.

La directora estaba tan encantada con el partido que permitió a ti y algunos familiares de los jugadores quedarse un rato más.

Mis intentos por mantenerme lejos de ti se vieron frustrados.

Por ti.

**-RL-**

- Luna –comenzaste a decirme, con un brazo sobre mi hombro-. ¿Podría decirte algo?

- Dime –acepté muerta de miedo, creyendo que ibas a anunciarme tu compromiso o algo peor.

- Soy un idiota –me soltaste.

Te mire fijamente, completamente descolocada. Me di cuenta que estabas escondiendo el abdomen e irremediablemente te sonreí.

- Me equivoqué – dijiste después, al contrario de mí, estabas muy serio-. Tú sabes que me equivoqué.

Tampoco respondí nada.

- Me deje llevar por lo que decían los demás. Ha sido una estupidez.

- Nunca debes dejarte llevar por los demás –fui capaz de murmurar.

- Todos me veían con Hermione antes que yo mismo la viera así. Y hubo un tiempo, tú lo sabes, en que de verdad me gustaba. De verdad llegué a creer que ella… Hermione, que los dos estábamos hechos para estar juntos. Pero te encontré. Te conocí… y me hacías feliz, desde mucho antes de que te dieras cuenta, porque sé que te diste cuenta… de que me hacías feliz.

Divagabas. Y al sonido borboteante de tu voz se unía el fortísimo latido de mi corazón sobre mis oídos. Por un momento todo fue confusión, dejé de entender lo que decías y en mi mente, se quedó solamente tu rostro rojísimo, como algún tipo de señal que tuviera que seguir. Por eso me decidí a avanzar un paso.

Y tú ya estabas con los brazos abiertos.

- Ya no quiero vivir en guerra –me dijiste con cierto anhelo mientras acomodabas la barbilla en mi frente.

- Uhm… ujúm -. Lo sé, no es mi línea más brillante, pero era tan reconfortante, después de tanto tiempo, volver a estar tan cerca de ti.

- Fui un idiota.

- No – levanté la mirada para encontrar la tuya-. No. Yo te entiendo… todos te estaban presionando ¿no?

- Al principio fue por la batalla… acababa de verte, estaba confundido, pero me acerqué a Hermione por adrenalina, por no estar sólo, nada más. Luego por Harry, que me hubiera descuartizado si le hacía daño, luego mis padres prácticamente la adoptaron y ella estaba siempre en casa, sus padres me adoptaron a mí… parecía cómodo, parecía que todo estaba arreglado.

- ¿Y no?

- ¡No! –Me estremecí cuando tocaste mi cara para hacer que te mirara una vez más-. ¡Es lo que trato de decir! ¡Lo más importante no estaba bien! ¡Nosotros no estábamos bien! Simplemente nunca paramos de pelear. Y sí yo hubiera estado enamorado probablemente me hubiera parecido divertido, como cuando íbamos al colegio. En cambio se volvió una carga, un tipo de atadura. ¡Yo quería estar contigo! Y no podía ¡no podía porque todo el mundo me presionaba para estar con Hermione!

Sentí mi corazón volver a acelerarse a la expectativa. ¿Qué había cambiado?

- Luna –tomaste aire-. Ya no me importa todo eso… ¡qué me deshereden! ¡Qué Harry me maldiga! Pero no permitas que me aleje de ti.

Puse mis manos sobre la tuyas, que seguían en mi rostro y negué con la cabeza.

- No – susurré -. Ya no te alejes de mí.

Sonreíste y tu cara volvió a ser de un tono humano.

- Ni siquiera por los nargles.

- Ni siquiera…

- Siempre te he querido a ti, Luna. Sólo a ti.

Cerré los ojos y sentí al fin tus labios en los míos.

Mi padre tenía razón cuando me decía que eso que creemos perdido, siempre vuelve, vuelve si es nuestro porque no sabe estar sin nosotros.

**-RL-**

Tuvimos que esperar hasta mi graduación para volver a vernos después de esa tarde. Yo tuve un poco de miedo pues te ibas a casa, estabas decidido a arreglar todo para nuestro reencuentro, pero podían convencerte y yo no iba a poder resistirlo si te perdía otra vez. Pero sabía que necesitarías esas semanas para ordenarlo todo y que pudiéramos comenzar algo real y confiaba en que esta vez serías el valiente Gryffindor que eres.

Hemos salido por 3 meses ya. Valió la pena tanta ilusión, tanta confusión y espera. Valió la pena.

Lo confirmo cada vez que me miras, con la misma sonrisa tonta que me encanta, cada vez que siento tus brazos a mi alrededor y su fuerza y su calor me ayudan a olvidar las pesadillas de la mansión Malfoy y me recuerdan que la guerra terminó, que estamos a salvo y no nos queda sino disfrutar nuestro día a día.

Como ya dije, nuestra historia no está plagada de batallas y glorias. No nos enfrentamos a la adversidad, ni triunfamos sobre la oscuridad. Simplemente vivimos nuestro amor, que es tierno y fresco, como la primera tarde en que nuestras sonrisas coincidieron.

Pero aunque no sea un romance épico sí que eres un valiente, Ron. Y mereces vivir en paz después de todo lo que sé que tuviste que pasar en nombre del honor, la lealtad y la amistad.

Y ahora que te has dado cuenta que el amor es mejor que la guerra, gracias por elegirme y dejarme estar a tu lado. Eres maravilloso. Y cada día contigo lo es.

Te elegiría mil veces si tuviera mil oportunidades y sé que los Chudley también van a elegirte.

Esta noche estaremos celebrando con Neville y Ginny tu entrada a la liga. Concéntrate y confía en ti mismo. Eres el mejor.

Te quiere infinitamente, Luna.

**-o-o-**

**-o-O-o-**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

¡Lo logré!

Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden leer los demás fics del reto y votar por el que más les guste. ¡Mucho éxito a las demás autoras! ¡Apoyemos a esta linda pareja!

:D

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


End file.
